


Sick

by WritingPaperGhost



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Fluff, Raymond takes care of him, descole is sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 09:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22967593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingPaperGhost/pseuds/WritingPaperGhost
Summary: Descole catches a cold, so Raymond takes care of him.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Sick

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I really like how you write and yOOOO hearing that you take requests made me go :OOOOO So,,,would you mind trying to write something about Descole getting sick and Raymond taking care of him? I know you'll do great! (Sorry if I gave you not enough indications with this request,,,,)
> 
> This is plenty enough to work with. I usually only have like this much when I start writing stuff for myself anyway. Thanks, I’m glad you enjoy my writing. Fair warning, it’s been a while since I touched the Professor Layton series, so if anyone seems out of character consider this the forewarning.   
> From my Tumblr, https://www.tumblr.com/blog/writingpaperghost

“Achoo!”

Though it was not at all loud, the sneeze resounded throughout the entirety of the Bostonius, where Raymond and his master were staying while in Froenborg, searching for the next treasure of the Azran. Normally, a sneeze was nothing to worry about, simply the side effect of dust. But this was not the first sneeze, nor the fifth, but in fact the _tenth_. Raymond wasn’t so sure of Descole’s insistence that he was fine.

“I think you may have caught a cold,” Raymond said, not for the first time since the day had began. Froenborg was a cold place, there was snow outside, and Descole had spent plenty of time outside in the cold. Though he may have worn layers, it would be no surprise if he had caught something. The fact that Descole was also currently swaddled in blankets did not help that thought.

“I am _fine_.” Descole responded with a firm tone, “It is simply dust.” This was a statement that was quickly nullified by the fact that it was followed by _another_ sneeze.

“Fine. I _may_ have a small cold, but it is nothing to worry about.”

Raymond moved to where Descole sat at his desk, placing hand on his forehead. It was very warm. Raymond frowned, “You have a fever,”

“It’s nothing,”

Raymond let a sigh, “I’ll get you some soup,” He moved towards the kitchen, searching he cabinets for the necessary ingredients. This wouldn’t be the first time Descole had become sick while Raymond had worked for him. Nor was it the first time that Descole had denied being sick. He was a stubborn man who knew what he wanted and wouldn’t let anything stop him. Including sickness.

When the soup was done he brought it to Descole who, to his credit, began to eat it without a fuss. It seemed that Descole had finally learned when to give up his insistence of health. Raymond then left to buy medicine, hoping to find some in Froenborg. Once he had found some and came back, he returned to Descole slumped over his desk, asleep with the empty bowl of soup sitting off to the side.

Raymond adjusted the blanket’s around Descole, leaving the medicine and a glass of water on the desk. Hopefully Descole would wake up and move to his bed. Given a few days he’d be better, then they could continue their search.


End file.
